russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Computer Man (2019 TV series)
Computer Man is a 2019 Philippine fantasy action superhero drama television series based on the 1990 television series of the same title that starred Eric Quizon and the serialization of the 2018 film Computer Man: The Movie, produced by IBC Films. Directed by Eric Quizon, Mike Tuviera and Topel Lee, it is topbilled by Sam Y.G. in his very first leading role as Computer Man, a high-tech superhero. The series premieres on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan and worldwide on Global IBC on September 9, 2019, replacing Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail. Plot Mike Rodriguez (Sam Y.G.), a computer analysts who becomes the recipient of superpowers from a freak accident caused by cosmic rays from Planet Noikra. Suddenly, Mike finds himself caught between earthly life and that of Computer Man -- designated to rescue the inhabitants of Noikra from the evil forces as well as battle with crime on his own planet. The conflict begins when the good forces play tug-of-war with the evil party with Mike as the fulcrum. Just like the Kryptan fugitives, Mike will need all his human ingenuity as well as his extra-terrestrial powers to tilt the outcome. Romance blossoms between Mike, the Earthling Computer Man and the Princess, an extra-terrestrial creature responsible for navigating Mike's fate through computers. Mike, a mere mortal, ironically is designed Savior of a New Breed of inhabitants. Cast and Characters 'Protaginist' *'Sam Y.G.' as Mike Rodriguez / Computer Man 'Main' *'Janina Vela' as Marie Macanan *'Dennis Padilla' as Mayor Alfred Lim *'IC Mendoza' as Philip Morales *'Wendy Tabusalla' as Captain Ernex *'Phoebe Walker' as Princess Mala *'Vito Quizon' as Computer Kid *'Helen Gamboa' as Medie Rodriguez *'Gio Alvarez' as Haring Danib *'Boom Labrusca' as Hendrix *'Alex Anselmuccio' as Dr. Go *'Alexander Diaz' as Rafael Navarro 'Supporting' * Rico Barrera as Robert Ignacio * Jan Manual as Louie Romero * JJ Quilantang as Dash * Lee Jairus Gulilat as Adrian * DM Sevilla as Albert Lorenzo * Kevin Garcia-Flood as Dengon * Shey Bustamante as Tuba-Paputik * Jolas Paguia as Squard * Jovic Susim as Jovicgo * Ayla Mendero as Donnalyn * Abel Estanislao as Arvic * Aaliyah Benisano as Joanne * Raphiel Shannon as Chienna * Akihiro Blanco as Rayver * Gab Lagman as Tyler 'Special Participation' *'Marco Masa' as young Mike Rodriguez Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Katherine de Castro touted the creation of a superhero action-fantasy drama series which particularly uses the best of the network′s very limited budget in an effort to dominate the network. They sent you back in time when all computers had a green display monitor and the concept of the internet was practically unheard of. Sam Y.G., who would be named as the series' lead actor, was involved in the production shoot for the series, who propose that the production team create a remake of the early 90s television series. Computer Man is a remake of the 1990 television series of the same name, which starred Eric Quizon as a superhero and a film adaptation based on the TV series was subsequently made in 2018 by IBC Films with the same title Computer Man: The Movie. It was made to be more suitable for superserye viewers and combined the strategy of action, superhero, fantasy, drama, thriller and science fiction. He wore the hero's spandex costume with the big CM logo on his chest. The original taped episodes, and shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, defense, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. The concept behind Computer Man according to the production staff is that "everyone can be a superhero regardless of physicality." According to Quizon, Computer Man is produced as a series "for all ages" citing that there are superhero-themed series aimed for both male and mature audience. Commenting on what constitutes a hero in context of the drama's production "When we say superhero, what instantly comes to mind is the conventional kind — strong and muscled body — a superhero possesses a good heart, too, not just all muscles." He also remarked that there are action scenes yet these have very light treatment. Before the airing of pilot episode, Quizon expressed his enthusiasm on the opportunity to teach values to children viewers through the show such as the importance of not forgetting to pray. It marks the fifth Pinoy superheroes in a primetime fantaserye of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the other one is the crime-fighting superhero ''Voltron Man''. the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang and the legendary superhero Captain Barbell. 'Casting' Computer Man marks the very first protagonist role for Sam Y.G. after having played numerous supporting roles in teleseryes and hosting the radio and TV show. 'Filming' Filming for Computer Man began in June 18, 2019. Marketing On August 19, 2019, IBC 13 unveils its Kidlat billboard on EDSA with Sam Y.G.'s appearance as Computer Man costume. On September 8, 2019, before Computer Man aired on primetime, IBC 13 previewed the series by airing its telemovie. Computer Man's powers/abilities and items/weapons Powers/abilities * Power Blast - Energy blasts that shoot out of her hands * Superhuman strength * Power to flight and speed * Power shield * Ability to create earthquakes * Teleport to other worlds * Invisible Boy Items/weapons * Rob Arevano - Rob uses to transform into Voltron Man and back again. * Power shield * Bow and arrow * Blade * Sword * Cape - near-indestructible, and could contain a mighty explosion if draped over a bomb Soundtrack *''Computer Man'' - Merchandise IBC is adventage of the superserye's popularly with IBC Store entitled Captain Barbell Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, action figures, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices and Computer Man Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play. See also * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Computer Man References External links * Official Site * Computer Man on Facebook * Computer Man on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine action television series Category:Philippine science fiction television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots Category:Television shows set in the Philippines